Different Hearts
by gingercanary
Summary: A Sanvers story based on two prompts 1. person A: are you okay? person B, with awful eyebags, sipping his 6th coffee at 7 am: em great 2. "I work nights and you have an 8am class, so we always end up running into each other at the campus coffee shop."
1. Drunk or just really tired

Drunk or just really tired

Alex's POV

"Get me the biggest americano you have." I told the barista, leaning on the counter as I rubbed my eyes. It was 7 am so the only other customers that sat in the shop were either still drunk, or just finished their night shifts. I looked around, checking out today's crowd. A group of drunk girls, some very hungover guys from my molecular biology class, and a beautiful Latina with the actual biggest jug in front of her. She was half asleep, half sitting up.

"Alex, here's your coffee!" I thanked Leo and handed him my only reason I still have change is because of the coffee vending machines on campus. He'd given me a big **big **mug, but I was still a bit envious of the jug. According to my watch, I had a little time so I walked up to the Latina.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I kept my voice down to make sure I wouldn't scare her. She sat up and swayed slightly, her unfocused eyes going up and down my body.

"Nope." She uttered, giving me a slightly lopsided smile. I slipped into her booth beside her and carefully looked at her.

"So.." I mumbled, glancing at her trembling hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked, brushing my hand over hers. She gave me another lopsided smile.

"Em great. Just finished an 18 hour shift at the bar." Her words wiped away the rest of my sleepiness. The poor woman!

"That sounds absolutely awful, are you a bartender?" I asked. She shook her head and leant against me. The feeling sent a couple shivers down my spine. I couldn't help it! She was beautiful and I'm a lesbian. Besides, I wasn't the smoothest around girls so it was an advantage that she was so tired.

"I'm a waitress. God, I'm so glad I have no classes today. What about you, why are you up now, Red?" Red. I liked the nickname, it was fun.

"I've got a class at 8 every Friday. Just wondering, how much coffee did you drink?" The girl smiled as she wrapped her hands around the jug.

"About seven cups once I've drained this. I normally don't have this much of a caffeine problem, but I had to cover for my friend this morning and I did not get to sleep in." She gently tugged at her ponytail so her hair came falling down her shoulders. Geez. Either she knew exactly what she was doing to me or I was just being myself. A lesbian disaster. My little sister had been calling me that ever since I had come out. Every time I had feelings for a woman I turnt into a lesbian disaster, I got awkward and clumsy around them. But I'd just met this woman, so I couldn't possibly have feelings for her yet.

So that meant she knew exactly what she was doing. Even after 18 hours of exhausting work, this Latina was aware of my gay mistakes. I squinted at the girl and she gave me a grin.  
"What's with the smile on your face? Did I do something dumb?" I had to ask. That is the one thing you never say to someone awesome, it is **the** question that opens up to a thousand ways to insult you. But the Latina just grinned and finished her jug-coffee.

"No, not as far as I'm aware. I'm quite sure that says enough since I've had seven cups of coffee. You just have this positive energy around you that I like." She sounded honest but I felt like I was walking into a trap.

"Um.. Thanks I guess." I had finished my coffee but I still had some time so I stayed put. "Hey do you need someone to maybe walk you home? Or just make sure you get there with your caffeine overdose?" Why am I like this. But the Latina squeezed my hand.

"That's very sweet, Red. I'm 21 though so I think I can get home by myself, even with the amount of caffeine I've consumed. But how about you give me your number and I'll text you when I get home?" She tilted her head and her eyes glinted mischievously. Wow hold on that's so smooth oh my lord.

"I'm sure that will reassure you." She added, biting her lip for good measure. All I could focus on was trying not to physically implode, feeling my blood rush to my cheeks.

"I- I uh-" I hid my face in my hands, trying not to giggle like I was completely drunk. Her hands were on my shoulders and suddenly she was reassuring me.

"You okay, Red? I'm guessing that was a little too much for this early in the morning." I stopped hiding after she apologised and gave her a shaky smile. She was actively flirting with me at 7:30 in the morning. "Sorry, I'm just not used to pretty girls talking to me like that. But yeah, that sounds like a plan. I can give you my number." She smiled, satisfied with herself and handed me her phone.

"So should I just put 'Red' as my name or..?" I mumbled as I typed in my number.

"You can add that to the notes. What's your actual name?" When I didn't immediately reply she added,

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." In the breathiest voice I had ever heard. I let out a heavy breath as I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Jeez girl." I mumbled under my breath. Then I leant towards the side of her head, brushed her hair back and whispered,

"I'm Alex Danvers, beauty." I let my bottom lip graze her ear.

"Now I have to run but you know how you can reach me." I stepped away from her and winked. God I hope I have the same effect on her as she has on me.

I hadn't even reached the university campus before I'd received a text.

_**"So Danvers. You're almost as good as I am **_? _**How would you feel about grabbing a drink tomorrow?" **_

I smiled at the text and put my phone back into my pocket. Somehow I managed to get a date.


	2. Texting and Flirting

The classes seemed to take forever. Not that they usually went by quickly, but at least I could keep my focus on the board and my professor. Today, I still managed to write my usual notes but my attention kept being drawn to my phone. She was texting me. Normally I would never use my phone in class. I was very proud of my reputation as a good student and wanted to keep it intact, so I hardly ever did something that could jeopardise that. However, I couldn't help but text her.

**"So, what kind of girl are you when it comes to drinks?"** I asked her, quickly pressing send before returning it to my pocket. I personally was a bit of a gay stereotype, not that it stopped me from accepting other drinks. As you may have already learnt, I'm not the best when it comes to flirting with other LGBT+ women. I can flirt with men. Not that I ever do unless they have something I want. Hey, don't judge until you've tried it. I felt my phone vibrate again.

**"I'll take anything you buy me. But I may judge you on that."** I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't met a gay girl without drinking preferences but if my suspicions were right about this girl, she was just like me. Then again, lots of lesbians were wine lesbians. Nah, Maggie couldn't be that kind of girl. I spent the rest of the day texting Maggie whilst absent-mindedly attempting to study. After a while I just ended up going to the gym instead, to clear my head.

Since I'd been recruited by this secret government agency, the DEO, I had started going to yoga to keep my body from hating me. The training, aside from making me one hell of a badass, also made my muscles sore and tight. It made me look good though. I did an hour of yoga, which helped me remove a certain girl from my thoughts.

Since I was going to meet her at the local bar around 8 o'clock, I showered and called my little sister.

"Kara, I need your help." I didn't realise how suspicious that sounded until it was already out of my mouth.

"Alex! Are you okay? Where are you? Are you in trouble?" God, I should've thought about that.

"Sorry, it's not dangerous! I just need you to help me get ready for a date." Kara giggled and told me she'd be there in five. It's great, having a flying supergirl sister. Other than the fact that she's a total dork and makes a huge deal out of every date I go on. But she's got some fashion advice for me so I let her help.

Kara almost gave me a heart attack when she flew through my open window.

"DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP DOING THAT?!" I yelled at her.

"Hey, you asked for my help!" She told me, going straight for my fridge and taking out a donut.

"Hey, I invited you here to help me get ready, not to empty out my kitchen cabinets." I scolded her. She walked to my closet and pulled out my green skinny jeans with thigh pockets, like holsters.

"When in doubt, go for green. It is every redhead's colour." Kara threw a tight-fitting black shirt at me and handed me my red combat boots. Then she went back to my kitchen and started eating my pastries, questioning me about Maggie.

"So tell me about the girl, where'd you meet her? How did you get her number? What does she look like?" I got dressed as I rolled my eyes at her.

"I met her at the local cafe, you know, Java Junction?" I watched Kara nod with a full mouth and powdered sugar on her nose. My invincible little sister, everyone.

"She's probably friends with Leo because I asked for the biggest americano she got, and she still had a bigger cup. Well, she got a jug." Kara tried to say something but she still had her mouth full.

"She was very caffeinated and flirty, so naturally I was concerned and I asked her if she needed someone to walk her home. She said she'd text me and asked me to go out for a drink with her."

"So what does she look like? Where are you going for a drink?" Kara questioned me as if I had done something dramatic.

"She's a beautiful Latina, a bit shorter than me. Has the same clothing style as me and she's a waitress. We're going to that bar you're into, since we're both on the list."

"Alright well, do you wanna go out to dinner? I've done all the work I had to do for today and I really need some potstickers." I had to smile,

"You just inhaled three pastries and a donut." But I let her haul me over to the Chinese place for a quick bite. I wasn't really up for eating. I was nervous, going on a date with such a pretty girl. Now, don't get me wrong, I know I'm pretty too but Maggie is.. special. Somehow she was different. My little sister however was strongly enjoying the food, chatting up a storm as usual. She talked about her best friend, Winn Schott and how amazing he was at maths. They're both dorks.

Suddenly it was time to go, so we paid the bill and parted ways. As I walked towards the bar, self consciousness took over my brain. Should I have worn a different shirt? I'm dressed quite casually for a date. But then I turned the corner and saw Maggie, making me forget all my worries. Plus, she looked just like me. Black skinny jeans and a red button-up. Combat boots. She smiled at me as I took her hand and we knocked on the door.

"Password?" The guy asked.

"Diabolic." We spoke together, and Maggie squeezed my hand. The guy let us in and I made Maggie go get a coin for the pool table, as I bought us both a beer. Let's start slow and see where it goes.


	3. Competition versus Admiration

The hand holding didn't last long since Alex went to buy the both of them a drink. Two beers just to start. When she turned around, Maggie had managed to take over one of the pool tables and was setting up a game.

"You are already winning bonus points, Sawyer." Alex walked up to her and handed her a beer. Maggie winked at her and handed her a pool cue. They continuously teased each other during the game, but at the end Alex sneakily let Maggie win.

"This means you're getting the next round, Danvers." Maggie told her. Alex was happy to, so with two more beers they sat down in a booth.

"So, besides taking way too many shifts at work, what do you do in your free time?" Alex asked.

"I'm actually training to be a cop. I want to be a detective in the future. But I also enjoy reading, watching movies, and hanging out with friends. How about you?" Cop uniforms are so hot, Alex thought. Then she pushed that thought away.

"I'm looking for a job as a part time waitress, tend to do a lot of mixed martial arts, and like hanging out with friends of course." Maggie's eyes lit up.

"You're looking for a waitress job? We're looking for another waitress!" She exclaimed, moving her fingers in excitement. She's so cute.

"Maybe I should apply?" She tilted her head. "Yes, absolutely! I'd love to have more female coworkers, working evenings or nights is such a guy thing. At least according to statistics. I'll give you the address and you can drop by sometime, okay?" Alex agreed to that, and Maggie wrote the address on a paper napkin from the bar. Then she looked at Alex again.

"What do you study?" Maggie asked. Alex, who hadn't been paying attention at all was surprised. She had been thinking about working with Maggie, the teasing and joking they could do together.

"Uh, I study molecular Biology. I know, I know. It's nerdy but I like it." Maggie smiled. She's nerdy and Maggie liked it. A cute, badass nerd.

"So Alex... I like to always ask a couple of LGBT related questions just to see where they stand. Can I do that?" Alex agreed to the gentle interrogation.

"Alright," Maggie sipped her beer.

"How'd you know you weren't straight?" Alex's mind went back to her high school senior year. Her best friend had introduced her to a show featuring a beautiful, smart, sassy detective. Alex had developed a huge crush on the woman, and confessed it to her best friend three episodes in only to find out that she had the same crush. After all, we do travel in packs.

"I knew I wasn't straight two years ago." She replied. Maggie enjoyed the sneaky smile that had appeared on Alex's lips. "Alright not bad. I knew when I was thirteen, so seven years ago." Alex choked on her beer.

"Wow. That is so quick!" She exclaimed. Maggie just smiled.

"Who was the first person you came out to?" An easy question for Alex.

"My best friend. We came out to each other at the same time." She tilted her head and smiled.

"That's actually very cute, Danvers. So how's the LGBT life been treating you?" She asked, taking another sip of her beer.

"I have hardly taken the time to date, if I'm honest. My little sister always reminds me I should put more energy and effort into my romances but I tend to take a hard class over dates." Alex told a big part of the truth. It's not like she could tell Sawyer that she was afraid to get close to someone because of what her future job will entail.

"So what made you decide you did want to go on a date with me?" Pure curiosity in Maggie's voice.

"I don't know," Alex' eyes slid over Maggie's face. Trying to find the trigger that got her to take action.

"Something is different about you. Good different of course, not bad in any way." She stumbled, her words picking up speed.

"Woah, woah!" Maggie took her hand.

"Relax, I get it. There's always a girl that's a bit different, you feel like there's either a life lesson you'll learn, or a happy ending. I'm glad I'm different for you." Maggie stared Alex in the eye with a slight smile. Alex can't help but blush, before averting her eyes and sneakily biting the inside of her cheek. Damn. She hadn't been this nervous around a girl since her coming out. Part of her was afraid of being this vulnerable, part of her was loving it.

As the evening turned into night, the conversation continued, and they talked about everything and nothing. They had a few more beers, before Maggie asked Alex if she wanted to leave.

"You wanna go for a walk? Get some fresh air?" Alex happily accepted the inviting hand and together, they walked through the nearby park.

"I'd never go here alone at night," Maggie spoke.

"Yeah me neither. It's dangerous, being a girl. I'm glad for my MMA training at times like this." Alex squeezed Maggie's hand, who felt reassured.

"Once I'm a cop I'll feel safe in these situations. Until then, I'll just have to have a badass at my side." She slowed them both to a stop, in the middle of a grass field. No danger that wouldn't be seen.

"So Danvers," Maggie had to tilt her face to be able to look Alex in the eyes now.

"Are you a 'no kissing on the first date' kind of gal, or am I home free?"

"Oh Sawyer, you are **so** home free." Alex smirked. Maggie wasted absolutely no time pulling the redhead closer, and kissing her. And in that moment, Alex wanted to be nowhere else.

They were both sober enough to realise they did not want to ruin their start by ending up in each other's bed already, no matter how tempting. So with a little whining from both of them, they went their separate ways. Already looking forward to their next date. But for Alex, a surprise was waiting in her living room.


	4. Home but Unsafe

As soon as Alex entered her apartment, she grabbed her gun. A strange smell entered her nose, mint mixed with oranges. Her memory told her that she had neither in her apartment. So she slowly turned around, her gun out in front of her, finger on the trigger.  
Her heart was pounding in her throat when a huge Valeronian, an alien species she had learnt about recently, reached out with one hand. He proceeded to crush her gun, and let the pieces fall on her clean carpet. Well, that's just rude, Alex thought. She quickly racked her brain for all the information she had memorised on Valeronians. _They came from Valeron. They can fly, have superhuman strength, telekinesis, telepathy, and energy projection. _Alex swore under her breath, realising she was going to have a hard time surviving, let alone winning, this fight. So she did the rational thing.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" She asked, firmly planting her feet on the ground as she slowly twisted around her ring. It was silver, and her zodiac sign, Aries, was used for the design. But it was definitely more than that, much more. If she twisted each ruby stone clockwise once, her boss, Hank Henshaw would know she was in trouble, and know where to find her.

"I've been watching you, human. You stand in contact with the Kryptonian who thinks she's hiding her identity well." Oh god. Kara.

"Contact her, make her come here." The Valeronian grumbled in his deep voice.

"Why do you need my- Kara" Alex quickly corrected herself, not giving the alien any hint to how Kara and her are connected. "That is none of your concern, human. I have a bone to pick with Allura's daughter. And if you want to live," he took a step forward, grabbing Alex by her throat. "You will contact her. **Now**."

If Alex had the ability to roll her eyes at that moment, she would have. All of those dumb-ass aliens, thinking that people only care about themselves. She understood, sure. Just look at the upper class, letting homeless people freeze to death as they sleep outside in the winter. The way we fight our wars. It sure seems that way. But that is not how it is.

"No. You might be cutting off the blood supply to my brain right now, but I am not that stupid." She croaked out, using both of her hands to keep herself from passing out. The Valeronian started squeezing her throat, so she used all of her oxygen supply to swing her legs up. Her feet made contact with the alien's elbow, a satisfying crack echoing through her living room. Alex knew she hadn't broken it, but she definitely did some damage. He dropped her in surprise and pain, his other hand grabbing his elbow as he shouted in pain.

Alex knew she couldn't flee, this was her apartment. If she left him there, he would surely figure out how to get in touch with Kara. That, or Kara would drop by. So Alex did the only thing she could do. Stall him until Hank and the team got here. He would always come find her within five minutes, unless she was in a different city. According to the clock ticking on the wall behind her, three of those five minutes had passed.

Using her coffee table as a step up, Alex jumped on the alien's neck, pulling off his hat to expose the odd shapes on his skull. Yup, her educated guess was right. That was a Valeronian. She pulled her scarf off, tightened her thighs around his waist and locked her feet in front of his stomach. She wrapped the scarf around his neck and started pulling. He reached over his shoulders, attempting to tug her off his back as he breathed heavily. After twenty seconds of this odd tug of war, Alex realised that she was choking the Valeronian with Maggie's scarf. And she was bound to remember that she had given it to Alex, turn around, and head back. If Maggie saw this situation... Alex had no clue what would happen. And she hated not knowing things.

With newfound strength, Alex twisted the scarf around her wrists, and pulled it tighter. ninety more seconds, and Hank would save her. She was not the type to look for a rescue, but this was above her pay grade. Which doesn't say a lot, coming from a student, but still. The Valeronian suddenly growled in anger, turning around and walking backwards at an alarming rate. _He's going to crush me_, Alex realised a split second before her back hit her white apartment door. All the air was pushed out of her lungs as she felt the pressure increase. Then, she heard two people chatting outside her apartment door.

"Alex, I think I forgot to take back my scarf, could I have it back please? It's a bit of a walk back, and- Oh. What are you doing here in riot gear? And what kind of gun is that?" Maggie was outside her door.

"Hello, I'm Hank Henshaw. I work for the secret service, so needless to say that the answers to those questions are above your security clearance. I'm afraid I have to kindly ask you to leave and come back later." The loud cracking of Alex's ribs interrupted their conversation.

"Alex, are you okay?!" Maggie sounded worried, which would've flattered Alex if she was not being crushed to death at that moment.

"Ma'am, please leave." Hank tried again.

"Show me your badge and I will leave." Maggie retaliated. With a loud sigh, Hank pulled out his ID, pressing the button so it would change from a DEO to an FBI badge.

"There. Now I insist you leave." Alex heard footsteps away from her apartment, as the Valeronian suddenly took a step forward. She fell to the ground, breathing painfully. She'd broken some ribs for sure, but before the alien could grab her again, she rolled away from the door. Thank god for Hank, his spare key, and his stun gun.

Within five minutes, the unconscious alien had been detained and locked in one of the black vans. Hank would not let Alex go to the regular hospital, instead driving her to the nearest DEO office, to treat her there. As agent Vasquez took care of Alex's wounds, Alex reported what had happened to director Henshaw.

"To conclude, this Valeronian recognised your sister? And he attempted to get you to give her away?" He checked. Alex nodded. He kept quiet for a few seconds.

"If one of them knows, more of them will know. We need to be more careful." In his eyes, it seemed like he was preparing for a storm.


	5. Safety is Keys

Maggie did leave after Hank Henshaw had told her to. Not that she was happy about it. The sounds that had been coming from behind Alex's apartment door were bothersome. There couldn't have been a fight, Alex lived alone. Unless someone broke into her apartment. Maggie shut down her dark thoughts, reminding herself that she was a girl, she was alone, and it was dark. The jingle of her keys was the only sound on the street as she pulled them from her pockets. She held the key rings on the palm of her hand, the pointy key ends sticking out from her knuckles. Safety first.

Since she'd started at the academy, she had learnt a million of these tricks. They should not be needed, but they always are. Maggie hated the fact that she still felt scared when she was walking alone, but somehow it will always be part of being a girl. When she reached her apartment building, a guy wearing a hood was scouring through the large trash containers in front of it. With a surge of fear and adrenaline, Maggie straightened her back. She was almost home. No way this random trash digger was going to stop her. So she gave the trash digger an angry look, before quickly entering the building. She couldn't help but run to the lift when the door closed behind her. The adrenaline slowly left her body as she reached her apartment, on the 8th floor.

"Hey, how was your date?" Her roommate, Nicky, asked while Maggie closed the front door behind her. Nicky was sitting on the couch watching tv, but she turnt the volume down when Maggie entered.

"Genuinely, very nice. She's cute, funny, and a bit of a badass. The only bad part was when I came home, that guy is dumpster diving again." Maggie replied as she hung her coat on her hook, and sat down on the arm of the couch. Classic gay habit. Nicky rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, I've seen like three people out there today. Luckily they're picking up the containers tomorrow." Maggie nodded, getting up to get a glass of water.  
"So what have you been up to?" She asked.  
"Just finished a group project. God, I hate leading five idiots. I started drinking three hours ago. But I handed it in, so it's fine." Maggie laughed.  
"Do you have to work with these people again?"  
"Nope. I'm so happy about that. I would end up killing at least one of them." Nicky turnt the tv back on. Before she could forget, Maggie sent Alex a text.

"**Hey, are you okay? What was going on in your apartment? And what was the deal with that FBI agent at your door?" **

Hopefully Alex would reply soon, Maggie didn't think she could sleep until she knew that Alex was safe. Wow, she's already grown attached to the redhead. Generally Maggie was a lot more careful when it comes to feelings, since she's been hurt badly before. However, there was something different this time. About ten minutes into the episode of Brooklyn 99 that Nicky was watching, Alex texted back.

"**Hi! I've got some broken ribs, and some bruises but other than that I'm okay. Someone broke into my apartment. Turns out that government agent was looking for that person. Did you get home safe?"**

Alex had spent ten minutes crafting the message. She did not want to lie to Maggie, but could not tell her the entire truth. Not only because of the security clearance Maggie would need. Alex did not want to scare Maggie off immediately after their first date. No matter how hardcore the person you're dating is, no one should drop that much indispensable information on the first date. Sitting on the hospital bed in one of the DEO headquarters, she started realising how complicated this was going to be. But she was willing to try. And who knew, maybe there would be a future where she could share everything.

"**Yeah I came home okay. I hope you'll recover soon! And if it takes a while, I'm sure we can find something to do together"  
**Maggie already got her flirty side back. It was going to be fine.

Over the course of the next week, they texted every day. They found themselves smiling at their phones. Thinking about each other. Kara noticed it, during their Danvers sisters' night. She was stuffing another slice of pizza into her mouth, when Alex's phone lit up. Alex picked it up and smiled.  
"Aha! You gabe a gruss!" Kara didn't bother to finish eating before she spoke.  
"You have many superpowers, but talking with your mouth full of pizza is not one of them." Alex replied without taking her eyes off her phone. Kara finished eating.  
"You have a crush!" She repeated.  
"Is it that girl you went on a date with? What's she like? When do I get to meet her?" Kara rambled.  
"Slow down, we've only been on one date so far!" Alex attempted to tame her little sister.  
"Well, when's your next date?"  
"We don't know yet. We have some different schedules. I mean me, with my DEO work, and my study. Her with her waitress job and the police academy." Alex said.  
"Well weren't you trying to get a waitress job as well? When are you doing that?" Kara asked.  
"I don't know, I'll need to ask for time off at the DEO and I don't know if that's a possibility." That was the part Alex was dreading. She was a full-time student and worked in so much of her free time that she didn't know if another job was even an option.  
"I'll make sure you get like two nights a week off. Even Hank Henshaw has to answer to supergirl." Kara spoke, full of determination. Alex shrugged. It was worth a shot, but not everyone was as impressed with supergirl.

A couple streets away, a similar conversation was happening. Maggie was humming along to the easy-listening music they had playing in the bar as she cleared a table. Her coworker, Collin, stopped in his tracks when he heard it.

"You're so cheery. Something happened." He noted. Maggie straightened her back, resting her collection of glasses on the inside of her arm.  
"You're dating someone!" Collin said loudly. Maggie quickly slapped him on the arm.  
"Don't talk so loudly, flirting is how we make money, remember?" They both kept working as they talked.  
"So I'm right? You are dating someone?" Collin asked as he brought his dirty dishes to the dishwashers.  
"We've only been on one date." Maggie said, picking up her new drink order.  
"Well, get to another date! You seem to like her." Maggie rolled her eyes and changed the subject, but she knew that he was right. They should plan another date.

So, when her shift was over, and she was sitting at the bar with her drink, Maggie pulled out her phone.  
"**So Danvers. It's been a week since we've last seen each other. I think it's time for another date, how about you?" **She didn't have to wait long.  
"**I agree. Did you just finish your shift?" **Maggie quickly texted a yes, before going into the back to change, taking her drink with her. No way she would ever let anyone drug her.

In the course of buttoning her flannel, she heard her text tone. She dug her phone out of her work clothes, quickly pulling the hair tie out of her hair.

"**Can I drop by, maybe drop off my resumé? I'd be there in five." **She typed another yes.  
Finally. She didn't want to admit it, but she had honestly missed being able to tease the redhead.


	6. Think versus Do

After watching The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Kara managed to persuade Alex to put her nice jeans on, and go see Maggie.

"It'll be worth it!" She assured Alex. Alex rolled her eyes, even though she agreed.

"When I come back, my fridge better not be empty!" She threatened.

Spotting Maggie was no challenge to Alex, who had been thinking about the girl more than she liked to admit. She started sneaking up to Maggie, to scare her, before realising that the idea would not pan out too well. Maybe if Maggie was not a police officer in training. So Alex just sat down next to her.

"Hey." Maggie glanced up from her phone and smiled at the redhead.

"Hey Danvers. Long time. How are your ribs?" She asked as she put her phone away, placing her free hand on Alex's knee.

"They'll heal. It hasn't really stopped me from doing whatever I want. How are you?" Alex spoke, her eyes glinting. Maggie hadn't missed the slight tease.

"I'm fine, nothing really that special-"

"Are you the girl that went on a date with Mags?!" Collin yelled, coming over with his beer. Maggie covered her face with her hand, whispering something ineligible. Collin sat down next to Alex.

"Are you? 'Cause she's totally dating someone, she's like super cheery and smil- Ouch!" Maggie had slid off her bar crutch and kicked Collin in the shins. Collin gave her a disgruntled look.  
"Don't embarrass me man, she still thinks I'm cool." Maggie said, her face flushed. Biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh, Alex pulled Maggie to her side.

"Hey, it's important information for me to know you're into me." She teased.

"Aye.." Maggie mumbled, placing her own hand over Alex's and intertwining her fingers with Alex's.

She didn't think Collin could ruin her chances with Alex any further, so she just let him talk.  
"What's your name? And do you work in the service industry too?" He spoke, simultaneously getting my date a beer. Alex glanced at me before answering.  
"I'm Alex, and I don't work in the service industry at the moment. I have worked at a café before, serving coffee and cakes and stuff. I've been looking for another server job though, since the server industry never leaves your habits." Maggie noticed how Alex didn't tell Collin she wanted to work at the bar, instead making him ask. Smart move, Danvers.  
"We have an opening! We've been missing another server since Michael moved to South Africa. Do you have your resumé with you? I can give it to the manager, he's in the back right now." With a mischievous shine in her eyes, Alex produced her resume from her backpack, and Collin was off.

"So Danvers, you actually think about what you say before you say it? I've never seen someone play Collin that smoothly." Maggie turnt towards Alex, twisting her hips slightly to insert herself between Alex's legs. The expression that the action had formed on Alex's face was highly satisfying.  
"I try to, uh.." Alex's fingers hooked into the belt loops of Maggie's black jeans. A flush showed in her cheeks as she visibly swallowed.  
"I generally think about what I say before I say it, yes." Alex spoke distractedly. Maggie used this to her advantage, taking two small steps forward and tilting her head so her lips almost met Alex's.  
"Impressive." Maggie spoke in a low voice. She raised a hand and grazed the redhead's jaw with her fingertips.  
"I, unlike you, act more on instinct. What my body wants." She whispered. Alex unhooked her feet from the bar stool she was sitting on, only to hook them together behind Maggie. She brought her lips closer to Maggie's ear, using her right hand to brush away the dark hair.  
"And what does your body want right now?" Alex whispered, her lips brushing against Maggie's ear. The hair on Maggie's neck rose, and she could feel her cheeks grow warm.

_What I want,_ Maggie thought, _is to be at home right now so I can smash her into a wall with some privacy. _

But since they were at her workplace, Maggie adopted Alex's move, and hooked her fingers into the waistband of Alex's jeans. She felt Alex's abs flex against the back of her fingertips as she leant into the redhead's embrace.  
"As much as I'm getting a kick out of all this teasing in full view of my customers," Maggie whispered, gently nipping Alex's ear.  
"I think it's probably best that I don't screw you in the back until you work here." She added.

Alex obviously agreed, as she removed her hands from Maggie's body and took a sip of the beer that she'd received from Matt, the barman. Maggie pulled back one hand, to follow her example, but rested the other on Alex's thigh.

"Hello, I'm Tim, the manager." A balding man of average build and height walked towards them, causing Maggie to shift her hand to Alex's knee.  
Alex stood up to shake Tim's hand, smiling politely.  
"Hello sir, I'm Alex Danvers. I heard you were looking for another server." Alex immediately had the customer service voice down. That's a crucial factor.

Within five minutes, Alex had the job. She was handed a black v-neck t-shirt with the bar logo, and an apron.  
"You will receive a notepad with a touch screen when you start your first day of work, I'll be in contact about your workdays. Welcome to the team, Alex." Alex politely shook Tim's hand, before placing all her items in her backpack.  
"Thank you sir, I'm looking forward to working here." Maggie was extremely impressed with the level of proficiency that Alex communicated. When her manager left, Maggie kissed Alex.  
"Welcome to the team, red. I'll be hitting on you." She teased. With the exact same smirk, Alex returned the tease.  
"I will look forward to it." Alex quickly texted Kara to let her know that she'd gotten the job, and that Kara should probably go home. She received a quick text back, full of teasing, followed by the information that Kara had already gone home.

They both finished their beers, and there was an unspoken agreement between them as Alex followed Maggie to the back. They would not be parting ways. Alex took Maggie's bag, slinging it over her free shoulder.  
"Where would you like to go?" Maggie spoke quietly, her hand running down Alex's arm.  
"I texted my little sister to go home, so we can go to mine. It's closer." Alex decided. Maggie smiled. As Maggie retrieved her motor bike from the back, Alex said goodbye to Collin.  
"So we'll be seeing more of each other." Collin stated.  
"Yup. Until next time, Collin."  
"Lookin' forward to it, red." And with that, Alex walked out. Maggie was already waiting there, her helmet on her head. She flipped up her visor.  
"I can tell you already that Collin is excited to work with you." Alex laughed at her muffled voice.  
"It will be interesting to say the least. C'mon, it's a bit cold outside." Together, they quickly walked home. Alex quickly showed Maggie where to put her motorcycle, and locked the makeshift garage afterwards. They both looked at each other. Maggie took her chance, pushing Alex against the garage door and kissing her roughly. Alex didn't break the kiss as she slowly moved the both of them towards the elevator, and pushing the button. Pushing Alex against the back of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, Maggie took charge. She let Alex push the floor button, before pinning both hands above Alex's head.  
"So Danvers," Maggie breathed against Alex's neck, hearing her inhale sharply.  
"Let's see how much you think before you do in the bedroom."


	7. Dominance and Resistance

As much as Alex enjoyed Maggie taking the lead, they had to switch when the lift reached her floor. Simply for convenience. Not at all so Alex could push Maggie up against her apartment door and latch onto her neck. Maggie's knees almost gave way, causing the two of them to trip into the apartment. Luckily, there were no aliens this time. As Maggie kept herself upright by holding onto the doorknob, Alex flipped a switch. After one last desperate kiss, the girls parted.

Light seemed to gloss over Maggie's face, flecking her eyes with golden specks. The widened pupils confirmed Alex's suspicions.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Sawyer." She said, her breath warm against Maggie's neck. She sighed.  
"Let's just say I've thought about this." Maggie slowly released her grip on Alex.

"Maybe a couple times," She added as she ran a hand through her tousled hair.. Alex raised an eyebrow, as she moved to her kitchen. She didn't want to rush their first time, even though the hormones were clouding their thoughts. She hoped that Maggie felt the same way.  
"Have you been a bit distracted?" She teased, holding up two beers she had just taken out of the fridge in a silent question. A nod.  
"I have a strong imagination, Danvers." Maggie started taking in the apartment, tracing photographs and souvenirs with her fingers. Not that Alex had a large amount of those. Just the ones that she would not want to be without.

"Where's this from?" Maggie held up a small amber stone, in the shape of a real heart.

"Russia. We went there for family vacation when I was eight." Alex made her way to Maggie, and handed over one of the beers. Maggie smirked.

"You were a huge nerd back when you were eight years old. I should've seen that coming," she said. Alex gently took the stone heart and examined it.

Her mom had brought her and Kara along on a conference, since they were off school. Kara had fit in great with the Russians when it came to her appearance. However, since it was a scientific symposium, Alex had been the centre of attention for a change. She had proudly spoken the few Russian sentences she did know, and impressed many adults with her knowledge of biological aspects of mutation. There, she had met a Russian girl, three years older than her. She spoke broken English with a thick accent but they had so much in common that they bonded for life. Even when Alex joint the DEO, they were in contact. Diana, or Диана, as Alex quickly learned to write, had been a part of her life ever since. When she and her family went back to the States, Diana had gifted her the heart.

As Alex was lost in the magic of her memories, Maggie had moved onto the next interesting item. She held up a midnight blue charm, adorned with certain japanese characters.  
"Did you receive this from a japanese secret admirer?" Maggie joked, but the smile was pushed away slightly when Alex's eyes widened and she choked on her beer.  
"That's an Omamori. It's a Japanese good luck charm with an expiration date," Maggie smiled carefully.  
"The one you're holding right now is specifically for love, and finding a partner," Alex added. Maggie's cheeks reddened slightly as she gave the charm to Alex.

"How'd you get it?" The question that Alex had been dreading.

"There was another bio-engineering symposium that mom had taken us to, I think I was 15 at the time," Alex started as her mind went back in time. Alex had not even wanted to come to Japan with her family, there was a concert that she was going to with her best friend. So she was sulking around until she met Amaya. The kick she used to get out of impressing the adult scientists had worn off, but she still loved surprising her peers.

"I met a girl there, she's an astrophysicist now, and she got me out of the boring university building."

Alex had asked her mother if she could go hang out with Amaya instead of sit through the lectures, and since her mother was distracted she had agreed. Amaya proceeded to take her hand and lead her through Nagahama.

After Alex had come out, she began to realise that it was a date. Her first gay date, and she hadn't known. Amaya had taken her to a small market, where the girl had bought Alex a beautiful indigo pen. She explained that the pen was particularly good for drawing symbols, and that she herself used it a lot when she learnt physics because of the many greek letters. Alex took it gratefully, and they spent the entire day having fun at the market. They had even taken a few polaroid pictures. Afterwards, Alex's mom, Eliza, had been upset about how long Alex had been gone. But when she saw how happy Alex was, Eliza let it rest.

When the trip had come to an end, the girls had exchanged their home phone number, email, and address. All to make sure they could keep in contact. With a kiss on the cheek, Amaya said goodbye to Alex.

"I received that one this morning actually. We exchange care packages from time to time." Alex took a small step back.

"It's cute that you guys are still in contact. I do that with my childhood best friend, she moved to Hong Kong when we were nine." Maggie put down the Omamori and closed the distance between them.

"Do you still talk to her?" Alex asked, meeting Maggie's eyes.

"I try to send her a message every day. We're both busy people and of course there's the time difference, so it's hard. But we always enjoy talking to each other when we get the chance to." They both smiled. It lasted for a second too long, and in that second, Maggie's eyes got their mischievous glint back. She slowly took Alex's hand, placed her beer on the coffee table and pushed the redhead on to the couch. With a swift movement, Alex's beer followed hers, and Maggie sat onto Alex's lap. Her left hand was in Alex's red hair, as her right hand traced Alex's waist. But there was no kiss. Not yet. No, Maggie was enjoying the heavy breaths reaching her ears first. Alex finally grew impatient, taking some action of her own. Both her hands wrapped around Maggie's hips, pulling them as close to hers as possible. Her fingertips followed Maggie's spine as she extended her neck to meet Maggie's lips. No way that girl was going to get to tease her this much. A light kiss, at first. Maggie gave in, melting into Alex's movements and removing her resistance from the equation. Their bodies pressed against each other, their hearts pounding so loudly they could hardly hear each other gasp.

Maggie wanted her role back, though. She grabbed Alex's red hair, pulling the girl's head back against the couch, slowly rolling her hips against Alex's. Alex grew louder, her gasps encouraging Maggie.

With a tug, Alex pulled Maggie's flannel open, tugging the shirt off and letting Maggie throw it over her head. She had prepared. A black lace bra was now right in front of Alex's eyes, who had picked out her new goal. She latched onto the collarbone, gently biting. an involuntary body roll confirmed her suspicions. Maggie liked it rough.

Maggie started to get annoyed by the amount of clothes that Alex was still wearing, so with a needy gasp, she pulled Alex's head back and tugged on her shirt. A bit of a struggle, since Alex was pressed against the couch so tightly. The shirt followed the flannel. With a quick movement, the shoes were off, and Maggie had Alex pinned down on the couch.

Maggie started grinding against Alex's hips again, watching closely for the right reaction. Alex's hands wrapped around her hips, and another attempt at taking the lead was made. Alex sat up, barely managing to bite Maggie's neck, before she was pushed down again.

"Nah red. This is my territory," Maggie breathed. Alex laughed.

"Can we at least move to the bed, then?" She offered. Maggie considered that.

"Lead the way red." She removed herself from Alex's hips, and held out a hand to help her up.

In the bedroom, Alex took the chance. She pushed Maggie onto her bed, and positioned herself on top of Maggie's thighs. A lick to the lower stomach temporarily stopped Maggie's attempts to regain control, a low moan escaping her. Alex let Maggie sit up, using one hand to remove Maggie's bra, the other tangling in the brown hair. Without wasting a second, Alex pulled Maggie back down, her lips closing on Maggie's nipple. With a lot of effort, and moaning, Maggie managed to twist her way back on top. Alex had to say goodbye to her bra. And her jeans. Her underwear followed immediately after. There was no longer any doubt, Maggie was the true dominant one, no matter how badly Alex wanted to resist. Maggie let the rest of her clothes drop off the side of the bed, and the actual fun began.


	8. Complication or Explanation

Of the two of them, Maggie was the first one to wake. She kept her eyes shut as her body told her what was going on. Alex's hair tickled her bare chest, an arm was wrapped around her waist. The weight of Alex's leg was on her hips, causing Maggie to have no choice but stay put until Alex woke. She smiled as she thought back to the night before.  
Alex was definitely fun in bed. She just needed some time to get used to her role as the submissive one in bed. Not that she could not be a power bottom, of course.

The change in Alex's breathing brushed over her chest, so Maggie lifted an arm and ran her fingertips over Alex's head.

A quiet murmur.

"Good morning." Maggie realised her voice was a few octaves lower than Alex was used to. Oh well, she might as well welcome Alex to her morning voice.

"Hey." Alex groaned. Her hand clasped Maggie's side, enjoying the body warmth.

"So. What do you tend to do for breakfast?" The question made Alex slightly embarrassed.  
"Uh.." She sat up, though she was not excited about it. "I maximise sleep by taking a piece of fruit with me when I walk out the door." Alex mumbled. _This girl,_ Maggie thought.

"Danvers, get off me, you're getting a real meal," Maggie said. When Alex was slow to move, Maggie spoke again.

"Come on! Vamos!" Alex shot up, a sneaky smile on her face.

"What is it?" Maggie asked, her hands immediately reaching for Alex's legs.

"It's fun to hear you speak a different language. It makes me wonder how you sound in other languages." Alex explained, her eyes following Maggie's hands.

"Well Danvers," She grabbed Alex's knees and pulled the woman closer. "I'm wondering what languages you speak." She whispered, watching Alex's lips. Alex leaned in, so Maggie expected a kiss. Then she turned away with a smirk, and lay back down, leaning on her elbows.

"You'll see. You already know I do not speak the language of breakfast." She spoke, smiling at the look on Maggie's face. Cursing quietly, Maggie took control of the situation. She crawled until she was level with Alex's lips, gave them a peck, and pulled on a shirt. Then, she moved to the kitchen.

"Not eat breakfast, geez." She mumbled to herself. She yelled at Alex to turn on some sort of music, then started exploring the kitchen cabinets.

The fridge held a lot of quick grab items. Some were packaged, others were actual prepared bento boxes. Maggie had just pulled out the big box of blueberries she had found in the freezer, when Alex appeared in the doorway, wearing a big flannel.

"So, you like to cook?" She spoke. Maggie suppressed a smile.  
"Sometimes, when I have the time. I prefer to bake. You prepare your food for the week?" Maggie held up one of the snack boxes. Alex's fingers curled around the door frame.

"It's something I do with Amaya. She taught me how to, and it's pretty convenient. Otherwise I would probably live off super boring meals."

An unsettling feeling in Maggie's stomach appeared, but she pushed it away.

"That's cute. Do you have any food you hate?" She changed the subject.

"Uhh. Well," Alex straightened and walked towards Maggie.  
"I dislike nuts and bananas. And some seafood. Plus I strongly dislike steak. How about you?" She placed her hands on the kitchen counter.

"I've been taught to eat everything by my aunt." Maggie said it before she could stop herself. Maybe she wouldn't notice it. Well, Maggie knew Alex was smart. So Alex definitely noticed, even if she didn't mention it.

"Hey Sawyer, I've been thinking-" Alex started, but she hesitated when Maggie gave her a squinty look.

"What? What's wrong with thinking?" She asked. Maggie resumed her cooking.

"When a girl starts a sentence like that, there's going to be a talk." The tone in her voice was neutral, which threw Alex off.

"I don't know what is in your mind right now, but I was going to say we should make a list of things to try. For example; you could make a list of foods you want to see me try." She spoke quietly, swiftly moving around the kitchen island and standing next to Maggie.

Maggie purposely leant against Alex, before popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"Yeah that sounds pretty good. Let's do that for dates too, I have some suggestions." With a smirk, Maggie pushed Alex towards her couch and told her to wait for breakfast.

She didn't even try to have the talk. And she didn't mention the aunt thing. What would this mean? Maggie wondered quietly as she finished the frittatas. She placed them on two plates, and added a side of fruit.

"Here." She handed Alex a plate, as well as a fork. With an admiring look, she accepted the plate.

"You really know how to cook, don't you?" Alex tugged on Maggie's shirt playfully.

"I have mexican heritage. But, you also seem to have zero cooking skills." She teased.

"Well that's just-" Alex stopped herself, then took a bite of her food.  
"Well you're not wrong. I have dinner with my sister a lot and she always wants to order food." After another bite, she spoke again.  
"I didn't even take home economics." Maggie rolled her eyes and laughed.  
"Wow Danvers, you really have a lot to learn." She spoke, bumping her knee against Alex's leg.

"Hey! I'm sure you have weaknesses as well."

They continued their teasing as they finished breakfast.

"Alex? What's in the bright blue box?" Maggie pointed at the tv stand. Alex turned towards her.

"Oh. Uh. It's a care package from Amaya." She replied, moving over to the box and taking it out. Maggie followed her, and raised her eyebrows at the intimate items inside of the blue package. Some letters full of cutesy stickers and doodles, a heart-shaped picture frame with a picture of Alex and a girl who was most likely Amaya, and a little teddy. Those were just some of the items that alarmed her.  
"Alex," Maggie started, making sure her voice stayed neutral.  
"What is your relationship to Amaya?" She stared at the box until Alex spoke.

"We liked each other, but it never became anything. That's it." To make sure Alex wasn't lying, Maggie stared Alex in the eyes until they were watering.

"Okay." The short answer told Alex that it was not okay. However, they had only had a few dates so far, and jealousy was not an option for Sawyer yet. To shift the awkward silence, she changed the subject.

"Hey, I have a gym class soon, when do you wanna hang out again?" She asked as she placed the care package back into the tv stand. Technically not a gym class, but it was close enough to not seem as a lie. Maggie shifted her weight towards Alex, showing affection.

"How about Tuesday afternoon? I have an idea for a date we can do before work." With a nudge against Alex's hip, Maggie went to the bedroom to change. A small smile appeared on Alex's lips as she followed Sawyer.

"Hey!" Maggie exclaimed when Alex grabbed her ass. When she turned around, Alex was looking at her with innocent eyes.

"Yes?" With a tug on the flannel, Maggie pulled Alex closer and lightly bit her neck.

"Nothing." She proceeded to put her clothes on, and grabbed her motorcycle helmet. Alex put on her workout clothes, smiling like a dork. Together, they took the elevator back down to the garage, making out for as long as possible. Hey, you've got to take the chances you get. Especially when you're both busy, independent women.

"Oh, I like your bike. I wasn't really paying attention to it last night." Maggie said. Alex smirked at her as she grabbed her motorcycle helmet from the left handlebar.

"What a shocker," She teased. Maggie rolled her eyes, then stopped Danvers from putting on the helmet.

"Not yet. If we both put on our helmets now, we can't kiss anymore." They both smiled, before Maggie backed Alex up against the bike. A wild kiss.

"So, text me about the date, Sawyer." Alex's muffled voice came from under the helmet.  
"Will do, Red. Good luck with your workout." And with a wink, Maggie got on her bike and went home.

Damn, that girl is more dominant than Alex had expected. This was going to be a fun ride.


	9. Avoid and Save

After the initial awkward moment concerning Amaya, Maggie went home with some mixed feelings. On one side, she was worried that Alex's feelings for her were shared with the other girl. On the other side, it had given her the chance to keep her heart safe. You know, keep a distance.

She had taken a couple hours to think it over, before she finally decided to talk about it with her best friend.

"Hey, on a scale of one to ten how much did you miss me?" Bernice, her best friend asked, as Maggie sat down in front of her laptop. Maggie couldn't help but smile and playfully roll her eyes.

"Like 2000, how much did you miss me?"  
"About the same amount. When are you coming to visit me again?" Maggie and Bernice lived two hours away from each other, since Bernice was studying at the University of the Arts. Since they grew up together, they missed each other constantly. They'd never been apart for long.

Maggie was the only non-white girl in her freshmen high school class, and she had already signed off on getting through it alone. Most girls stared at her and whispered, since they all knew each other from the middle schools they came from. Most guys were raging with hormones, which meant that there was no way of establishing a friendship that wouldn't end in some weird way.

In addition to all of this, she had some things that were not deemed standard. So, she sat in the back in the right corner during the first ever class. The others stuck together in little cliques, until a tall, freckled blonde entered. All boys stared at her, and some attempted to push their friend out of the seat next to them so the girl could sit there. She ignored all of them as she walked straight up to the empty seat next to Maggie, who was so engrossed in her book that she didn't even notice her until her shadow covered the pages.

"Hey girl, can I sit here?" Maggie's eyes didn't even move from her book, she just nodded.

The first moment they actually connected, was when they were in their first PE class. Bernice was often chosen by boys for teams just because she was pretty, and Maggie preferred to stay back so she wouldn't have to come in conflict with anyone.  
They had ended up on the same team during soccer, and one of the girls on the other team had kicked Bernice in the shins on purpose. Bernice was now sitting on the bench with an ice pack, and anger burning behind her blue eyes. Maggie made eye contact with the girl, then proceeded to score three times within five minutes. Obviously, this angered the other team, and the girl that had previously kicked Bernice was preparing for another attack. Not that she got a shot.

Maggie made eye contact with the girl, saw her foot come toward her shin, dropped to her knees and kick the girl's feet from underneath her.

Detention was a small price to pay for revenge. From this point forward, they were best friends.

"So, tell me about the girl" Bernice spoke in a teasing voice. Maggie giggled, and proceeded to tell her everything that had happened in the last two weeks. They called every two weeks, and they always told each other everything. After the entire story, Maggie waited for Bernice to speak.

"I honestly think she's a great girl, Mags. I wouldn't worry too much about that Amaya chick, even if she is in love with Alex. You could always ask Alex if you guys could Skype her together. That way you know how they interact," Maggie thought for a moment, then agreed.

"You're right. God, I wish you were closer to me, I miss your advice."

"I miss you too, but next weekend we're both off duty and you're finally coming to see me. I can finally show you where I go out, and you can meet my uni friends." Bernice said.  
"Finally. You better not have made a new best friend, though." Maggie teased.

"Who can ever replace you." They spent the next couple of hours catching up on work things, various shows and movies, as well as stupid things their friends had done whilst drunk.

After the call, she felt a lot better. Asking Alex if she could watch along when she Skyped with Amaya seemed like a good option, granted that she could get Alex to understand.

"I'm sorry, you did what?!" Alex almost hit her little sister on the arm, before realising that she'd break her hand.

"She came home with me, we had sex, she made me breakfast, and I told her about Amaya," Alex spoke between the punches she was throwing at the punching bag.

"Even I know that last part was probably a mistake," Kara told her sister as she filmed Alex's workout. Alex stopped, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, and took a deep breath.

"You know, I still think it's unfair that you never need to exercise and still stay strong," She said. Kara stopped the recording, and stood up.

"I can do many things, but transferring my DNA to you is not one of them." Kara said, throwing her hands up.

"No that's my department, once we manage to take your DNA," Alex muttered under her breath.

"Back to Maggie, why would you tell her about Amaya? You know that the girl is basically your 'will they won't they' even though she's a million miles away." Kara pulled off her sister's boxing gloves and handed her a water bottle.

"I know I know," She took a few sips.

"But she asked about the gifts and the food boxes and the care package. What was I supposed to do? Lie?" Alex hid her face in her free hand.

Kara gave her a pat on the back.

"No, I guess you're right. But she's thinking you're not completely into her. How are you going to fix this?" She asked, putting the boxing gloves down. Alex leaned against the punching bag for a second, before straightening.

"I'll figure it out Kara, don't worry so much. Besides, I'm finally getting a break this weekend, who knows what I'll think of when I catch up on my sleep."

"Yeah, if Hank doesn't pull you away at the last moment," Kara didn't' like Alex's secret service job. Especially since Alex couldn't tell her much about the job, because of all the restrictions.

"Speaking of, this is Hank. I gotta come in." When Alex said this, Kara rolled her eyes.

"What could he possibly need you for now?" She asked as she threw Alex her towel.

"Explicit content. Sorry sis, gotta go!" And with that, Alex ran out the door.

"Danvers," Alex spoke into her bluetooth as she rode her bike to the closest headquarters.

"Hello agent Danvers," Hank's familiar voice came through.

"Hank, what's going on?" Alex asked, cursing inside her own mind as she stopped in front of a red light.

"This is a code 5-16. There's a dominator climbing apartment building on Pine street. We're going to have to work extremely fast and precise. How quickly can you get to the office?"

Alex crossed into the garage, and ran into the head office.

"Now." Hank threw her a suit, along with multiple weapons. Alex changed as fast as she possibly could, and inserted the weapons as she walked with Hank.

"You're in charge of getting every civilian out of there, Danvers." Hank's voice spoke in her earpiece as she rode the D.E.O's special issue motorcycle, the blue lights flashing.

"Roger that. Which team am I taking?" She replied, coming to a screeching stop and flipping up the visor of her helmet.

"Charlie. You have Bennett, Smith, and Cooper. Start your mission, agent." Alex saw her team walk towards her.

"Yes sir," She replied, as she gave her team instructions. Then she noticed the motorcycle standing outside the building, next to some trampled cars. That motorcycle had been standing in her garage less than 24 hours ago.

"This mission just got ten times harder."


	10. Focus is Crucial

Since Alex had no clue on which floor Maggie lived, nor which side of the building, she had no chance of avoiding her new girl. She forced her facial muscles to relax and took a deep breath. Then she faced her team.

"Alright, we have a lot to do and very little time to do it in." She checked to see if their focus was on her. Their jaws were set, hands steady.

"We're a team of four. According to the information I received there are sixteen floors in this apartment complex. To keep the damage to a minimum, director Henshaw is going to contain the dominator to this building. Bennett and Cooper, you're starting on the top floor. Work your way down until you find Smith and me. Cooper, Smith, you two rescue the wounded. Bennett, you and I are working on speed. Report each injured and cleared floor to me, got it?"

They all agreed. After switching all of their comms to channel five, they ran in. With the sounds of heavy boots running up the stairs in the background, Alex and Smith checked the first floor. Empty, of course. There was no way anyone on there didn't see the commotion and panic outside.

"Clear. Floor two," Alex spoke curtly. She received a report from the other two saying that they had found some civilians and were rushing them outside. They found a terrified cat, along with a man with a broken leg. The man in question lived in the apartment in the righthand corner, which the dominator had used as a footstep when he climbed the building. The walls were smashed in, glass was thrown around the room, and a radiator leaking hot water. Together they managed to lift the wooden bookcase off the man. Smith took him in his arms, ignoring the man's cries of pain and protest.

"Wait, wait!" Smith ignored the man as he carried him to safety. In her ear, Alex heard that the sixteenth floor was clear.

"My cat, please!" He turned around reluctantly, catching Alex's eyes. She nodded.

"Go, I'll find it." The man was brought to the wounded area. After a bit of poking around, Alex found a black-and-white striped cat. It sat under the couch, hissing loudly with a tail as puffy as a cloud. With a sigh, Alex fished a small blow dart out of her pocket and aimed. Five seconds later she gently placed the limp cat over her shoulder and dashed out of the apartment.

"Smith, I've got a cat for you." Within five seconds, she could give the cat to him.

"The second floor is clear. Floor three."

She made it through three floors hurrying some uninjured civilians out of the building. Meanwhile, the top five levels had been emptied.

As she ran up the stairs to the seventh floor, the entire building shook. Screams and crashes filled her ears. A deep breath.

"Bennett, Cooper, Smith. Report now." She barked.

"The dominator has broken one of the base beams. Everyone remaining on the top floors is in extreme danger now," Bennett replied.

"Split up. You have to be faster. Bennett, continue on the eleventh. Cooper, take the tenth." She turned to her partner, her jaw set.

"Smith, take the ninth. I'll call you back when I need you. Use the heat sensors to detect possible injured civilians."

Agreements sounded in her ear as she slammed her shoulder into the first door, breaking the lock. The sensor showed her nothing but a small fire that had started in the microwave. Not her problem unless the alien had decided to cook someone's old burrito in there. On to the next apartment.

"Hello?!" She heard panicked screaming from somewhere. A teenage girl was cowering behind the overturned couch, a labrador shaking with its head in her lap.

"Hey." Alex slowly stepped closer, showing her badge.

"I'm with the government, I'm here to get everyone out of the building. Do you think you can get downstairs yourself?" She flipped up her visor so the girl could see her face, and lowered herself onto her knees.

"Uh… Well, I don't.." The girl helped her dog to its feet.

"I don't think I can be alone on the stairs.." She continued.

"It's too far down." Alex nodded.

"I'll call an agent to escort you and your dog, okay?"

"Okay." Alex stood up and flipped her visor back down.

"Smith, get back to floor seven apartment 65. Escort a civilian and a dog, then hurry back up."

"He'll be here soon, don't worry." She told the girl, then ran off to the next apartment. She had to catch up, Cooper and Bennett finished their floors and were sweeping the remaining floors. Luckily, the next apartment was empty, so it was time for the last one on her floor. The door had been left ajar. High chance of it being empty. Alex briefly balled her hands into fists. No. Assumptions are the mothers of all fuck ups. She moved swiftly, from the kitchen to the living room.

Both empty and unharmed, unless the dominator put dirty dishes in the sink. Bathroom, messy but clear of life.

"We've cleared the rest of the floors, what are your commands?" Cooper spoke.

"Get down. Report to director Henshaw to see if you can help his teams." She spoke as she continued her search. The warmest thing in the first bedroom was a cup of coffee, slowly going cold. One more.

The small push Alex gave the door was enough to take it off its hinges. A large smashed window let in piercing cold wind, toying with the notes on a broad, broken desk. Like the other room, there was coffee, but it was thrown over the floor with the shards of a broken mug beside it. Focus, people or animals. Remember your training, Alex. There's time to repair trauma later. Two footsteps forward and her heat sensor picked up a body under the window, between the wall and the bed.

Carefully placing her feet, she pulled the bed frame away. Another two footsteps and she could see the injured civilian. Her hands reached out, but the room was spinning and she needed all of her focus to stay on her feet. She let out a string of curse words that had been reserved for a special occasion.

"Of course it's you, Sawyer." She lifted her unconscious and bleeding date-mate into her arms. Why did it have to be Maggie? Didn't she have the common sense to get out of there before disaster struck?

Alex sped down the stairs, reporting the now-empty building to director Henshaw.

"Good job agent Danvers. Come back to me." She agreed to meet her boss as she hurried down the last two flights of stairs, praying to every ancient deity that Maggie wouldn't remember her when she came to.


	11. Heads Up

listen. This site is too much of a struggle to keep uploading on so here is my AO3, and my wattpad. I'm sorry. The place I post most is AO3.

/users/gingercanary/works

user/canarysirens


End file.
